


High School

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Just a little AU fic finding our two boys in high school.





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this about four years ago and just found it. It's very, very ooc for both our boys. I first posted it to a yahoogroup back then and got a lot of good feedback, but somehow it never made it onto here. So don't be to harsh :) It's one of my very first fics.   


* * *

Imagine it's high school and your alleged boyfriend has outed you to the entire school two days after he broke up with you. You have no friends, the teachers don't ask you for answers anymore even though you are the smartest student in your grade, the boys in gym no longer want to take showers with you there, so you go around school smelling like sweat. What are you suppose to do? Where are you suppose to go? The only person that talks to you is Daphne Chanders, your best friend since kindergarten. You decide you hate high school. 

You walk in a straight line down the hall but Chris Hobbs decides it's funny to watch the "queer" fall on his ass. Books, pens and notes fly through the hall as you gather up what you can grab before it's stepped on. You want to cry as people point and laugh and are glad that your mom said you looked better with long hair because right now you're sure there are tears running down your face and maybe the strands block that some. Your vision is so blurred from your tears that you walk right into someone. 

Looking up you see it's Brian Kinney, the all star captain and mvp of the varsity basketball team, in other words the most popular boy in school. You politely excuse yourself and try to walk away but Brian will have none of that and you feel your face drain of color because you know he figures it's his turn to beat up the "fag." He half drags you down the hall as he makes his way to Chris. Before you have time to get out of Brian's grip you see him pull back and punch Chris right square in the eye. You gasp and you know everyone in the hall is now watching.   
Brian's hand still grasping your shirt his other hand put up in a fist ready to fight. 

"What the hell Kinney?" You hear Chris say shocked. 

Brian smiles. "That's for fucking with him." 

Your mouth drops and you know it's probably inches from the ground.

"You gonna protect the fucking queer?" Chris takes a step closer but Brian steps in his way. 

"If I were you Hobbs I'd leave him alone, as for fucking queers. You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Hobbs just gaps. 

"Whatever, I'm outta here. Britney you comin'?" He calls as he walks away rubbing at his eye with Britney Jean Thomas in line. 

"You okay?" He asks gently. 

All you can do is nod.

There's a crowd and Brian pulls you out of the school and out to his car. 

"Get in." He instructs and you do so. 

He pulls away and down the road a bit where you can barely see the school but it's still in sight. 

Brian takes your chin in his hand and kisses you gently and because you don't know what else to do you kiss back. 

You pull back. "Wait! You're not...I mean...are you just doing this to get off?" You ask softly. 

He smiles at you and shakes his head. 

Maybe high school isn't so bad after all.


End file.
